


the hunter

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n is back in beacon hills after becoming a hunter like the rest of her familywhat will happen when she see's peter her ex she believed was dead





	the hunter

Panting, hidden behind a large oak tree quickly trying to reload, catching my breath. father’s words filled my head, “I wouldn’t go to beacon hills it’s crazy there even the Argent family had trouble out there” but i didn’t care, I wanted to go back to my childhood town and wanted to save it from the horrors other hunters spoke off. Part of me also wanted to see the hale home pay my respects to an old friend who’d died there, Peter hale.

Peter and I had been together during high school, but I ended it when I found out him and his whole family were all werewolf’s. In my family, a family of hunters dating a wolf was never going to end well. After the hale fire 6 years ago my family left beacon hills behind. Now I’m back and had ran into more then i could handle. I had trained as a hunter from the age of 10, now considered one of the most deadliest hunters in the country, but that wasn’t enough I still wanted to prove myself, prove I could hunt without the safety of my family or other hunters. I found evidence of a wolf pack in beacon hills thinking I could kill them before any real damage was done I followed them. What I didn’t know was this wasn’t any normal pack.

After watching them for a few minutes, I see one of the 5 werewolf’s eyes flash red, firing a flash arrow into a tree. I watch as they all cover their eyes. i managed to shot one, the alpha with a wolfsbane bullet, that’s when I saw the difference the pack where all alphas each had glowing red eyes it was a pack of alphas. Emptying my hand gun, I wasn’t sure how many, if any hit its intended targets. A young boy jumped at me scratching my face and some of my chest. Using the butt of the gun I hit the attacking wolf in the head, I ran to find a safe place to make my next attack, I hear one shout get her as I duck and turn in the trees.

Hidden behind the oak tree, the pain was starting to take affect, I loaded my last bullet flicking the barrel back into place. I could hear the sound of growling and footsteps getting closer. Standing up with my back against the tree, I could hear a female voice call out “oh little hunter come out come out.” Closing my eyes ready to turn when a man’s voice calls “we all know what you would do to a lone wolf, time for us to show you what we do to a lone hunter” the words came out loud and growl something told me he was the leader. I knew I couldn’t fight all 5 of them, even if one was badly hurt but wasn’t sure if I could out run them either. A hundred different ideas run through my mind in the space of five seconds, shot and run was the only one were I had a chance of survival. I looked round the tree and can see the shadows and outlines of the pack not too far away. “come on y/n you know these woods” I think to myself. I look out again seeing the female with her back to me. I took it as a window of opportunity and quickly ran. I didn’t get far when I heard a loud snap under my feet of a branch, I was already cursing myself for such a rookie mistake. “over there” one of the wolfs called from behind me. Breaking out into a full sprint I ran thinking there used to be an old cabin not far, I could see it in the distance when I felt someone tackle me from the side. Screaming and throwing punches a hand covered my mouth, as I was pulled into a small hidden tunnel.

I looked up at the man who had grabbed me, it was Peter hale looking down at me, only this wasn’t the Peter I remember, he had glowing blue eyes and razor sharp fangs. He had finger on his lips indicating for me to be quite. We heard footsteps run past the entrance, I hold my gun to Peter’s head he slowly let’s me go. “you going to kill me sweetheart” he said in a low raspy sexy voice. His fangs retracted but his eyes stayed blue, I looked into them as I lowered my gun still looking in disbelief “I thought you was dead” I said blinking “what are you doing here hale?” Peter smirked “I could ask you the same thing but it’s obvious that your in the family business” his words sounded confident yet menacing. “if I wasn’t here you’d be dead, be thankful I saved your little hunter ass” he turned and started walking deeper into the tunnel “where are you going we need to get out of here and stop them” I shouted as he walked away.

Peter stopped and quickly spins around walking at me fast, I almost felt scared by the look on his face and the speed he came at me with. “look y/n, I can’t let you do that” he said. Folding my arms “oh and why is that Peter?” I asked ready to walk away back to the job I was doing “I saved you back there because I have a master plan and I’m not about to let a stupid hunter screw it up! ” he looked at me with disgust in his eye as he said the word hunter. “now come on we can get out this way” he said almost pulling me deeper into the tunnel. I was angry at him, the way he looked down at me called me stupid, stood on the spot I wasn’t sure what to do.

3rd person pov

People like Peter don’t just wake up one morning and decide I’m going to be a evil psychopath today, no people like that are made from pain and suffering or heartache, and the root of Peter’s was next to him. The day he met y/n he fell for her, Peter had never met anyone who could and would challenge him but the (y/h+e/c) girl did, a girl so beautiful yet smart and mischievous. After dating for 6 months Peter was besotted by y/n and would have done anything for her no matter what, y/n was the only thing he ever wanted. Until one day she left a note at their meeting place saying she couldn’t see him anymore without an explanation or reason, breaking peter.

Y/n did have reason for this and that was because her father’s best friend Chris Argent had come to town over a family of werewolf’s they wanted to investigate called the Hales. Y/n panicked leaving a note for her boyfriend torn whether to tell Peter the truth about her family. When y/n left Peter he became mean and cold to everyone, then when the just before the fire Peter found out about her family, another pack and informed Talia as Peter hid overhearing the conversation. This broke him completely, he questioned himself had any of it been real, he needed to see her and find out if she loved him the same way he’d loved her. But he never got a chance to after becoming trapped in the house. Following the fire Peter was now a cold twisted person, who didn’t care for anyone but himself.

Y/n on the other hand believed he’d died with the number of people who had died that night. Forever feeling guilty thinking her father was one of the hunters who’d started the fire, if she’d of told Peter about her family’s job he might have lived that night. the pain was what drove her to be a stronger more focused hunter maybe if she saved enough people it would help take away her guilt of Peter’s death, but it never.

Y/n pov.

Going against everything I had been taught, I followed Peter down the tunnel. I had all kinds of questions I wanted to ask him. I still felt I was stirring at a ghost I needed answers my father and Chris had both been certain Peter had died in the even when I asked them if he was one of the victims they both looked me in the eyes saying it was definitely him. “how are you alive? I thought you died in the fire I was told” I asked him again. Peter smiled not slowing his pace he cut you off “well sweetheart when the fire started my family and I where trapped, I had somehow survived but badly injured almost 6 years it too for my body to heal itself cell by cell, sorry to say it sweetheart but it takes more then a group of hunters to keep me down” his voice full of hate and blame.

I stopped annoyed, was he blaming me for the fire. Did he think I was here to kill him. Peter turned round to see why I stopped “I didn’t have anything to do with the fire” I said low. Peter looked angry “really? Then why did you leave that night” his voice was furious. I walked over to him “I was 15 years old my family dragged me out of bed and out of town in the middle of night” my annoyed tone was starting to shake “I saw the news the next morning I cried and begged my father to tell me what happened all I was told was a rogue hunter started the fire and you were dead” I now had tears rolling down my cheeks as Peter stood close towering over me.

Peter turned his head as 3 teenagers came round the corner “get away from her peter” one called out, I saw 2 of them with glowing eyes “great more werewolves” I whispered to myself pulling out my guns, one aimed on Peter the other at the group of kids. “so is this your master plan take me away from my job to have your pack kill me?” I questioned him. Peter couldn’t hold in his laughter “pack, I’m not in a pack, this lot are Derek’s friends and they probably hates me just as much as you do” he said. One of the boys spoke “look where not here for trouble” I didn’t move I was still thinking about what Peter had said. How could he think I hated him, I’d never hated him, yes he was a werewolf and that was a problem but I could never hate him for it. “who are you?” the other boy asked taking a step forward, Peter answered “watch out Scott them bullets are made with wolfsbane, y/n is a hunter” there it was that venom in his voice again. The boy called Scott backed away at the second Peter said wolfsbane.

I didn’t move looking into Peter’s eyes “is that why your being like this because I’m a hunter?” I asked dropping my aim on the teens, tucking the gun back in my waist band. The other I pushed into Peter’s chest pushing him back against the wall. “you say I hate you, look at the way your acting and speaking to me, you hate me because I’m a hunter” I shout. In one fast swipe Peter knocked the gun from my hand, I see it sliding across the floor. Peters hands grabbed my upper arms tight pushing me back so now I was the against a wall. His eyes glowing blue I could feel his claws digging into my arms, the pain wasn’t bad but I knew I’d have bruises tomorrow, if I got out this tunnel alive tonight. An echoing growl came from Peter’s chest making the others watching nervous. I had been on worse spots then this with scarier supernatural beings, smugly I stand on my tiptoes “you know I’m right, that’s what this sifting is all about, you think you can scare me, act like a big evil monster to make me submit, and shut up but at the end of the day hale I’m still right, and this isn’t you” you was interrupted by the girl who spoke for the first time “wait haven’t you met Peter before he’s Satan in a v neck” she said confused Peter rolled his eyes just like he used to, I saw part of the Peter I knew in that look. “what are you 3 still doing here?” he sassed at them. He watches them slowly walk away.

I feel his grip loosen as he watches them, using it to my advantage I move lifting my shoulders hard, pushing him backwards. Peter hits the floor as I grab the gun from my waist. He was back on his feet as I aim it at him “do it I dare you” he says. I hesitate and he sees it grabbing my neck hard. I put my gun to his temple “I dare you to do it” I mock him. Now the teenagers had ran back to us, Peter and I stood in a deadly stir out, nether one of us risking to look away or blink. I could hear them talking and whispering. “Malia call Derek, stiles get Chris” Scott said. “what do you want argent for?” Stiles asked.

Hearing the name snapped me out of my currant thoughts. Dropping my gun I move my head to see them “did you just say Chris Argent?” I asked confused to if I had heard right. They all looked nodding. Peter let go of my neck smirking “oh didn’t you know he was running around with wolfs now” he said cocky at the look on my face. “I wasn’t talking to you” I snarl back walking to the others “how do you know Chris?” I said. After being told my mentor and almost family was here on the side of werewolf’s I couldn’t believe it, he’d retired from the business, every hunter knew he had after his daughter died. There was the odd rumour he was helping out the wolfs I had never listened to but now listening to Scott and stiles i was unsure. They told me how Chris came to kill an alpha who had bitten Scott, how Scott stated dating Allison and become friendly with Chris. How they killed the peter after he ripped out Kate’s throat. How Chris helped Derek and was helping them again against an alpha pack who I had met earlier. I asked Scott to take me to argent after explaining he was like an uncle to me growing up how I’d lost touch after Allison died. Leaving the tunnels Peter and I still hadn’t really spoke when we did it was cold mean jabs at each other, I’d never hated Peter but I was beginning to now, at least hate the way he was acting to me

I got to Chris’s house still angry over the stories I’d been told about the people I trusted, Chris knew about Peter, Kate started the fire not my family, the fact Peter was alive and being a nob head to me. I just walked in alone telling Scott thanks for bringing me, still surprised by the teenage werewolf. Knowing I would be welcomed I didn’t bother to knock. Chris was stood at his desk palms flat down, he was just as he ever was in grossed in his work, glass of whisky in arms reach. Although I’d never say it out loud but looking kind of hot too, I had always seen Chris as a good looking man but the was nothing there at all romantically he was too much like family to me. I leaned against doorframe, forgetting everything I was feeling before “hello stranger” I smiled watching him jump grabbing his gun. Chris saw me laughing back putting the gun back down “ you were the only one who could sneak up on me” he said holding out his arms. I ran over hugging him missing the feeling of family “how you doing kid? What brings you here, what happened to you? ” he asked looking at the claw marks on my face.

This was when I remembered how mad I was coming here. “well that’s a really funny story” I say sitting down resting my feet on his desk, Chris gets a first aid and starts cleaning my wounds. “I was brought here by 2 werewolf Scott and Malia I think there names where” Chris groans putting his head in his hands “please tell me you didn’t kill any of them” he asked me “so it’s true you are running with the enemy now” I said. Chris finished putting butterfly stitches on my cheek and jaw. “so your pissed off I’m not following the hunters code, funny I remember you questioning the same rules a few years ago, you don’t know the McCall pack, they stop supernatural things like we do they save life’s like we do so what’s the problem with that” he was defensive and cold. I stood up ready for this argument because it wasn’t he was friends with wolfs my true problem was. “I don’t have a problem with that, actually the seem cool” I told him “but let me get to the really interesting part of my night, like I said I was hunting that alpha pack got a bit banged up so like you taught me I retreat and re-attack at a new angle. I was outnumbered struggling running in the woods” I watch Chris’s face to most people it looked stony and unfazed but I knew him better I could see the look behind his eyes worry and uncertainty. “how did you get away” he played along. “now that’s really funny part Chris, Peter Hale help me get away.” Chris stood frozen on the spot I could see the cogs in his mind working on what to do or say. “so you’ve seen him then” it wasn’t a question at least not directly it was a question to see how i would react and did as he expected.

“seen him of course I’ve fucking seen him. it was like looking at a ghost but you don’t seem surprised. how long?” I was screaming my face flushed with anger “how fucking long!” I shout again. “not long before Kate died I knew for sure” he said low not looking at me “so you knew at Kate’s funeral he was alive, when I stood there crying with you, or a few days later when i was telling you there was nothing happy in this town after he died you let me believe it” Chris had a harden look on his face “because he is not the peter hale you fell in love with y/n. he was the one who killed Kate he’s a monster and I’m not saying just because he’s a wolf too. I was trying to protect you that’s why we decided to lie all them years ago” I stopped I never thought I could be more furious “we? years ago?” I questioned stepping closer to him. Chris closed his eyes knowing he’d slipped up “after the fire me and your father went to see what was going on we had been told there was a survivor but was never told who but by the description we guessed it was peter” Chris spoke slow watching me, “so your dad who found out about you and peter by the way, the night of the fire. it’s one of the reasons he dragged you all out of town. He said if you believed Peter was dead you wouldn’t go looking for him”. my anger faded I felt numb and hurt. when I didn’t speak, he kept talking “look I know how much you cared about him back then I would have said yes you was great together then but he’s not the same anymore y/n you have to stay away from him trust me” and there it was the anger and hate “trust you, your asking me to trust you after you have lied to me for over 6 years, lied when I cried on your shoulder for hours pouring my heart out to you about my grief for him. ill never trust you again Chris and I never want to see you again” i walked out of the room Chris called me but I didn’t turn round just walking out.

3rd person pov

peter sat in his apartment, his head was a mess he tried to read but couldn’t concentrate, all he could think about was y/n. she had grown more beautiful, she still challenged him only this time she had a gun and in a twisted way mad her hotter. most of all she made his heart pound out his chest a feeling peter hadn’t felt since he was a boy. a feeling of attraction and possibly love. although he also felt the pain of losing y/n again. he didn’t know what feeling to hold on too. going for a walk to clear his head he locked his door facing the night air. y/n left the argent house not sure what to do now all the people she trusted had lied to her and the only person she had ever loved was an evil mastermind. y/n had been told about peter but when Chris had told her what happened in beacon hills in the last year he never used a name he’d always said the beast, alpha or the wolf. when Chris had told her tonight of peter killing Kate she knew peter was the monster they spoke of on the phone over the last few months. she walked the streets in baby steps having no one to turn to, she turned the corner looking at the floor she bumped into someone.

peter didn’t notice y/n until he felt her hit him. “twice in one night what’s the odds” he joked. “more like your stalking me hale. I’m not in the mood for you or your humour ether so just leave alone” she snarled back at him. peter could see and smell the sadness coming from her “if I remember your the one good at leaving” he said coldly. “I didn’t have a choice then but I do now” y/n said as she passed him, They walk off in different ways both regretting their words but to hurt and angry to talk. after a few steps both at the same time turned to look at each other with saddened expression’s before walking out of sight.

y/n pov

I got to my motel in town, I was about to go in when I heard a noise coming from the back of the building. being the person I am I walked round to see what it was, the twin werewolf’s I had seen today in the woods where attacking curly haired boy. I watched from behind a large bin as the young lone wolf shouted “what do you want with me?” One of the twins laughed “we want you to die Deucalion wants Derek and he cant have it until the hale pack are all gone starting with you.” I stopped and froze Derek Hale used to be a friend too, I don’t know why but I felt like I had to do something. stepping out from behind the bin, I walked into the alleyway pulling out my gun remembering id lost the other with wolfsbane bullets in the tunnel fighting with peter. “hey, remember me!” I shout making all three turn to look at me. one of them turned towards me “if its not the little hunter from before your not getting away this time” he threatened. I fired a few shots but with them only being normal bullets didn’t do much damage, the curly haired boy stood up and attacked one as I dodged a few punches from the one facing me. it all happened so fast when the boy was next to me I told him to run get to his pack. he didn’t go at first but was too badly injured to fight much more. pushing him away i watched him run, taking a deep breath I pulled a blade from my boot facing the twins. someone hit me from behind making everything go black.

3rd person pov

Isaac ran fast mentally torn if he should left the crazy beautiful stranger, he called Derek panting out his works when his alpha finally answered. “the alpha….twins attacked….me, some girl…..she saved me…. but is still….There they will kill her. Isaac then told Derek about the alpha pack wanting him. Derek ordered him to go to Argent’s were he’d been staying the last few days and Derek would sort the alpha pack. Chris saw Isaac come in battered and bruised asking what had happened Isaac told him about the young girl helping him Chris jumped up lifting his hand to show height “is she this tall with (y/h/c) and a cocky attitude” when Isaac said yes Chris ran to his study arming himself up. all that went though Chris’s head was he needed to help y/n if she wasn’t dead already.

peter was still walking when heard Isaac on the phone he didn’t need a description to know who save Isaac, there was only one person stupid enough to take on the alpha twins alone y/n. Peter sloped off and quickly headed for the motel, he watched y/n fighting with the twins. he admired her style she was fast, peter wanted to leave her like she did to him years ago. he was about to go when he heard a blood curdling scream come from y/n. he looked round to see Ethan with his claws in her hip. Peter snapped seeing her hit the floor, a roar erupted from his chest loud enough for half of the town to hear. the twins charged at peter, who attacked them in an animistic frenzy. after knocking them both to the ground he ran to y/n as she struggled to stand. “ I got you” he said as he tried to put his arm around her. Pushing him away “you didn’t care before so why start now” she sassed back. peter chuckled she was in pain but could still sass him. a set of growls came from the twins also on there feet peter and y/n readied themselves to fight. they both made and took a few scratches and punchers when the twins sent them both into a wall. “I thought you was a badass hunter” peter groaned holding his ribs, “what happened to you being a big bad wolf?” She said back coughing as she laughed as he helped her to her feet. Peter gave another roar mainly to show off too y/n. The was a blush in her face Peter couldn’t tell if it was flushed from the fight but the smile on her face was the same was the same as she’s give when they was first dating.

The fight with the twins didn’t last much longer they where both heavily injured but so was y/n, Peter had a few deep cuts but had been through worse. Just as Peter thought he had the upper hand in the battle, three more figures appeared. He grabbed y/n hand pulling her, he pushed he behind a bin listening out for the heartbeats or footsteps of the alpha pack.

Y/n pov  
It was now 5 against 2 and I have to say I was in pretty bad shape. The claw wounds were still bleeding I knew I had lost a lot of blood I could feel my limbs get heavy and was getting light headed but I focused on finishing the job and hopefully get Peter and i, out of this alive. I close my eyes thinking back to my training, my knowledge. Gerard Argent’s voice comes to me from years back when I first heard of the blind demon wolf “he might be blind but he see like a wolf.” Like a light bulb an idea comes to me, “I need to get to my jeep” I say aloud Peter turning to look at me “are you insane you jeep is in the car park and I don’t think we’ll make it in time to dive off into the sunset” he said raising an eyebrows “look I need you to distract them so I can get there” I was annoyed with his sarcasm “do you mind telling what’s so important about getting to you van I’m going to be bait to an alpha pack” I grabbed his shirt ignoring the burning in my chest and lungs as I breathed “because my weapons are there and I know how to get use both what we want if I can just have time to get there.”

Peter looked me right in the eyes, before moving close to my ear whispering “and what is it you think I want” I felt shivers down my spine, part of me felt 16 again being with him. Trying to focus on what was actually happening “you want the power of an alpha and I want to kill the demon wolf and I know how we can do it I just need you to buy me some time” he looked at me I could see him thinking over what I had just said power, Chris was right it’s all Peter cared about. Finally agreeing Peter looked at me “you wont have long so whatever your doing, do it fast” with that Peter leaped out from behind the bin heading towards the pack. Taking the chance I ran to the car park seeing my black jeep I dig my hands into my pockets pulling out the keys. The car bleeps as I unlock it going to the boot finding the weapons I needed.

3rd person pov

Peter had ran out to the pack if they was attacking him they wasn’t going for y/n. He’d managed to take down Ennis but clawing out his throat. The others as he did, heard a bleep of the car told him y/n had made it there but it also told Deucalion the same, Peter saw him run in her direction but couldn’t stop him still fighting the other 3 pack members. Kali was about swipe at Peter’s face when a fire off bullets hit her. Looking round Peter saw Derek and Chris argent stood side by side ready to help. Peter ran to y/n as Derek and Chris killed the other 3.

Y/n saw him coming she waiting until the timing was right before moving from her car. As Deucalion moves round she shots a gun into his chest slowing him a little, she looked to her left looking for peter but not seeing him she ran. Now struggling to keep going she slowly faces the red eyed monster. She let’s him hit her once still waiting on the timing, waiting for peter, then as he grabs her neck lifting her off the ground out the corner of her eye she saw the beta blue eyes of peter coming towards her. y/n pulls two arrows from her sleeves stabbing then both into his eyes, “now” she screams as Peter sticks his claws into the blinded wolf, y/n falls to the ground watching Peter kill Deucalion, Peter’s eyes turn from blue to red as he drops the dead wolf.

Peter feels the power run through him as he gives a powerful roar looking down at y/n to show off his new status thanks to her quick thinking and plan, but when he saw her she was lying on her side, eyes closed, he listened closely hearing a small weak almost none existence heartbeat. Running to her Peter holds her in his arms, holding her hand as his vain turn black. Peter didn’t know how much pain she had been feeling, had she felt like this since he arrived and he mocked and pushed her to fight more.

When Chris and derek killed kali and the twins they went to find Peter and y/n. Derek stopped Chris as they saw y/n cradled in Peter’s arms, “come on sweetheart I didn’t become bait to an alpha pack so you can die on me” he says laughing but it quickly stopped when she didn’t move. They can see the looks of worry and hurt in his face. Derek turns to call an ambulance Chris slowly walked over as he heard small muffled sobs. “no you can’t do this again you can’t leave me” Chris listens to peter talk and beg y/n to wake up and stay alive. “I loved you, I always have, I didn’t stop when you left, I hated the world but you was still the only thing love, I’d give up my alpha power to have you back” Peter was crying now holding onto y/n so tight trying to take any pain she was in. Chris couldn’t stand there anymore looking at the emotional Peter hale a men he’d never seen show any emotion was in front of him crying, Chris wiped his own tears away before stepping out. “Peter, Peter” Chris said shaking him back to reality “put her in the jeep I’ll drive her to Melissa it will be faster you and derek need to leave before stilinski shows up” Chris’s voice was shaking but he knew from years of experience how to handle the aftermath of a hunt and kill. Peter didn’t move at first he couldn’t, Derek came and helped put y/n in the car and more or less dragging a heartbroken Peter away. Peter took one last look at her he couldn’t hear her breathing anymore he knew how slow her heartbeat was she’s wasn’t likely to make it. Pushing Derek way Peter ran leaving Derek and Chris exchanging nervous looks.

Y/n pov

The lights stung my eyes, they where bright and the smell of disinfectant was strong. I knew I was in a hospital before looking round. Groaning as I sit up “what the hell happened” I say. “Chris, Chris she’s awake” I hear looking at the curly haired wolf I saw in the ally. “I just wanted to say thank you for saving me I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you I’m sorry your hurt because of me can I hope with any pain” he smiles holding up his hands. Chris could see the look of confusion in my face looking at the shy, goofy wolf. “y/n this is Isaac, he was dating Allison before she died and now lives with me, Isaac this is y/n she’s family” he introduced, before nodding for Isaac to leave. I watched as Chris come and sat in the end of the bed “how you feeling, you had us worried back there” he said holding the top of my hand. “sore very sore” I say sitting up squinting as I felt the pain in my side “but it takes more then a wolf to put me down” I joke, Chris gave a small smile “still your not invincible y/n you was reckless the other night” he said with a raised eyebrow, kind of the way he’d scolding me for something stupid when I was younger. “the other night! How long have I been here?” I asked, “2 days, like I said you had us worried” I sat thinking as Chris watched me. Not long later Melissa McCall gave me the all clear to go if I promised to stay with Chris and Isaac till I was completely healed.

It had been 3 days since I felt the hospital, Chris and Isaac didn’t let me do anything, if I was to get a drink Isaac what already be in the kitchen before I was off the couch. Chris would constantly ask if I was okay or needed anything bringing me more magazines and sweets. Every time I mentioned the night fighting the alpha pack they found a way to change the subject. Chris saying it’s nothing to worry about anymore all the alpha pack was dead the was a solid cover story for the body’s that I shouldn’t stress about it. All I could really think of is Peter no one had said his name since I woke and something told me asking wouldn’t get me an answer. Issac came in looking flushed “Derek said he’s found” Isaac stopped talking when he saw me making me feel suspicious. Chris told Issac he’d be out soon watching the wolf leave again. “what’s going on?” I said a little more excited then I meant to. “nothing Derek just needs help with his beta” Chris lied. “look I know you better the your own father, do don’t lie! tell me what’s going on Chris!” I demanded. Chris sat rubbing his head, he knew he couldn’t lie to me, “when you got hurt and pasted out we lost Peter he ran off and hasn’t been seen” he started to tell me. I laughed at him, everyone said I didn’t know this new Peter hale but I was the only one not surprised by his absence “what did you expect he’s got the power he wanted of course he’d go he’s evil isn’t he! why would he stay, he’s off creating a new evil plot” I said trying not to sound disappointed he’d left town. Chris smiled, “ what’s that look for argent” I say. “because I saw him with you, I don’t think power is all he wants” Feeling more confused then ever “what are you talking about wasn’t you the one telling me power to be an alpha is all Peter wants” I sass back at him rolling my eyes. “I was wrong,” I snapped my head up too see if I had heard him right. “he cares about you he was a mess holding you wishing away his power to save you, he said he loved you” I didn’t answer Chris’s words running in my mind. The room felt small, like it was suffocating me. I stood up needing to get out “where are you going?” Chris asked concerned “I need some air I haven’t left this house for 3 days ill only be in the garden” I tell him.

I sat on the will outside, the cold night air felt nice on my skin I didn’t care if I could feel goosebumps starring to form. I heard a noise behind me in a bushes lifting my knee I slid out a knife from my boot, I saw an outline of a body in the shadows. I threw the blade but it’s easily blocked “still trying to kill me sweetheart” I heard as Peter stepped out into the light holding my knife. “why you here hale” I ask taking it putting it back in my boot, Peter didn’t speak but his eyes looked over me at each bruise and cut. “I’m glad you got out alive tougher then you look y/n” he said, standing in front of me with his signature smug smile. I couldn’t help but laugh “not so bad yourself for a wolf” my smirk and attitude matching his cockiness. peter let out a low grumble growl “why do you have to do that” he mumbled looking at the floor. I looked at him confused “what you’ve been giving me crap about being a hunter and your upset by one wolf joke” I say annoyance laced in my voice.

I go to walk away but peter but his arms ether side of me trapping me against the wall. “that’s not what I’m talking about” he answered “why do you have to look at me like that” peters face was close to me, I could feel his breath on my face. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, no doubt he could hear the way he was making it go crazy. “I’m looking at you the way I always have” I say unsure about what he’s talking about. “exactly” he said in a breath, I don’t think i was meant to hear him but I did. looking into his eyes I see the 15 year old I fell in love with, cocky but nervous, I felt 15 again shy and giddy wanting to kiss him. “y/n” he said bringing me out of my wishful daydream I was thankful he didn’t notice I had zoned out. “I’m not good at all the talking stuff so I’m show you what I want to tell you” before I can even think peters lips crash to mine. the kiss was hard and needy but like he said told me what words didn’t he still wanted me. I kiss him back hugging my arms around his neck, thinking of all the years I had missed with him because I moved. peter broke away first smiling wide, “I’m glad I got to do that one last time before you leave again" he said slightly breathless from the kiss. “I’d stay if I have a good enough reason too” I giggle at him, peter kisses me again “tomorrow 7pm” he says. I look laughing “why what’s happening then" I ask slightly flirty “ I’m taking you to dinner and will give you a million reason to stay with me” kissing my cheek before walking out of the garden “see you tomorrow” I say knowing he can hear me. walking back into Chris’s giddier then a school girl maybe I do have a reason to stay i think as I touch my cheek where peter had kissed.


End file.
